


Why Have Only One?

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells Little Black Dress Stories [10]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Fast & Furious 6 (2013) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbonded Guide Brian O'Conner is struggling to come to terms with the late emergence of his gifts. When he goes to London to help his partner get his guide Letty back. There is trouble?</p><p>What trouble? Well the leaders of the criminal gang, the Shaw brothers, are both unbonded Sentinels and they take a shine to him.</p><p>Will he bond with either of them? None of them? Or just maybe, both of them? (complete in draft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters - All rights belong to Universal.
> 
> A huge thanks to Casey_Wolfe for the beta despite having crazy weeks!

**_Prologue: Turn the world upside down_ **

****

_In the last ten years there had been many changes in the world. The Sentinel and Guide phenomenon had taken a hold. It was not like the dark ages - there was protection and laws in place to protect the rights of Sentinel and Guides._

_DSS Agent Luke Hobbs had accepted the emergence of Sentinels in typical fashion. He had trained harder and made sure he could beat any Sentinel stupid enough to cross his desk. It was the way he worked  and so far it was working._

_Still this was not an idea he could wrap his head around._

_Resurrection._

_If the photo was to be believed then that was what he now had to believe. How was he to explain a time stamped photo of a Guide he knew to be dead?_

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  


  
Hobbs knew he could be on dicey ground here. He was going to Echo Park to ask an unbonded Guide and a grieving Sentinel if they would help him catch two of the strongest notorious Sentinel criminals in Europe. It was not a plan built on the finer details - that was for sure.

 

It didn’t matter. In his gut - he knew this was the right course of action. The Shaw’s were wolves - and to catch them, you needed bigger wolves.  All the files suggested Sentinel Dominic Toretto and Guide Brian O’Conner were two such wolves.

 

What he was unsure of was their status to each other. He had checked the files and they all suggested that the best friends were capable of balancing their senses on each other but were not bonded. It made no sense but what did he know? He was only mundane.

 

In reality, from his contacts -the only way it made sense was if Dom was a Level 5 Sentinel but from scuttlebutt around suggested O’Conner broke the meter when it came to guides. The file read that O’Conner was late in the emergence of his gifts and it had something to do with the FBI and Toretto.

 

Well he had no choice - he had come this far. It would be stupid to not knock the door. It took barely a second for it to be opened.

 

O’Conner opened it, “What can I do for you?”   
  
“Guide O’Conner?”  
  
“That is me. What can I do for you Agent Hobbs?” He asked politely, startling Luke as he was sure he had not come across the guy before.

 

“Can I come in?”   
  
Brian shrugged, this was home but it was up to the Sentinel of the House. If Dom objected - the resulting fight could level the house looking at the size of the guy. “Dom?”   
  
“Let the Agent in as long as he don’t want to arrest me?”   
  
Brian snorted, “He has good intentions.”  
  
Hobbs startled at that assessment. He could have kicked himself. He’d read the files. It showed a year long mentorship by Dr Blair Sandburg. This was a strong guide, Shaman level by all reports. Of course he had read his intentions as soon as he graced the doorstep.

 

The decision was made even without Sentinel hearing - he heard the comment of, “Let him in then.”

  
Hobbs was starting to doubt his plan. He was stubborn though - He’d committed to the plan so he would see it through.

 

“Why are you here?” Toretto gruffly asked.   
  
Hobbs was smart enough to stay polite; he was after all in a Sentinel’s home (the very heart of their territory). “I need your help.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, and for a guide he could be menacing.  He was not projecting the usual calm energy that guides usually projected. “You want our help? The last time Dom helped the Fed’s they tried to arrest him and I bought LA to its knees coming online. It was unpleasant.”

 

Hobbs didn’t say a thing. He was smart enough to put the pieces together. The FBI must have made a deal with Toretto and then one of them tried to renege.  It backfired spectacularly though as O’Conner was not being egotistical. He did cause a fair amount of chaos - only the Council had miraculously managed to keep his name from the papers.

 

Luke figured honesty was the best policy, “I have a wolf I need to catch and I think you guys can do it?”

 

“Wolf Spirit?” Brian asked.  He was always intrigued by wolves, when he had done his spirit walks to try and discover his Sentinel; he always found a sleek black wolf as well as a lynx wrapped around it. It was a mystery as he was told he was only meant to have one Sentinel. Blair would always snort and say that it might mean he could choose between two sentinels.

 

“The Shaw brothers, both high level Sentinels and unknown spirit animals are well known criminals running around Europe and I want their asses.”  
  
Toretto and O’Conner had both listened but Hobbs could tell they had not heard anything yet that would make them commit. He needed the hook and he might have felt a little bad but he needed the brothers stopped more than anything else.

  
“I think you need to take a look at this.”  
  


Toretto growled, the pain from just the memory was so fresh. Hobbs watched as O’Conner immediately projected a sense of calm.  “You’ve got a lot of nerve.”

 

Hobbs had known he was stepping on a potential mine field. “Look this was sent to me. The time stamp is genuine.”  
  


Toretto looked at him, well more like through him, “You are telling me that my dead guide. _**My**_ Letty is alive?”

  
“Yes.”


	2. Act One: All the World's a Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shaw's catch a unique scent but who is chasing who?

**_Act One: All the World’s a stage_ **

 

The Sentinel makes a person want to be protective. It was why many find themselves into the military and the police forces. They do it because they want to - not because they are forced. It is as instinctive as breathing.

 

Hobbs had managed the impossible and got Toretto to agree to help him. He knew it was the picture of Letty that had gotten him the cooperation of Toretto. Still he did not care - this was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Hobbs would get the Shaw’s and Toretto would get his guide back.  

 

He had watched Toretto pace the plane. He didn't say anything at the time as he understood all the reasons for it. He would not deny though that he was glad to land in London. He was impatient to get down to business. He'd watched as Toretto and O'Conner had taken over their base and got to work on some plan they'd yet to share.   
  
For a while he'd been content to just watch them set up. Still things were slowing down and he wanted to know what was going on. He asked impatiently, “What’s the plan?”   
  
Toretto shook his head, clearly not ready to share. “No planning until everyone gets here.”   
  
Hobbs hadn't expected that answer. He was trying to hide a grin, “You called your team?”  
  
O’Conner shook his head - it was scary how in sync they were. “We called family.”  
  
What a family it was. You could see them trudge in. Hobbs was not sure what to make of the crew. There was the loud one who was O’Conner’s best friend. There was Tej, the chilled out tech expert. Han and Giselle were funny too as they were so in sync and somehow sweetly dangerous. Hobbs hadn’t known it was possible to be sweetly dangerous until he met them.  O’Conner was greeting them, helping them relax. He did it subtly too; it was a neat trick. Hobbs wished he had known about him whilst he was still a Fed - he would have tried to snatch him from the FBI.

 

Toretto pinched his nose in frustration - probably from Pearce’s continual ramblings. The guy had not stopped talking since he had entered the office! 

In fact, Hobbs watched as Pearce went over to the wall of the criminal crew behind the Shaw’s. He was scrutinising the pictures so closely Hobbs hoped he would reveal something useful.  Any hope of it being sensible was ruined by the comment of, “Why do you have our evil twins on the wall?”   
  
Hobbs rolled his eyes, “Which one are you ... the blonde?”   
  
Roman Pearce shook his head but there was an obvious twinkle in his eye. “Nah. No one is pretty as our Brian ... not even that bitch.”   
  
All that got was a middle finger as the Guide in question continued to read the files. Hobbs was not sure what the guide was looking for in the files. As soon as O'Conner had greeted the new arrivals he had gone back to staring at them with a renewed laser focus. There was clearly something bugging him but he was not ready to share with the class. Hobbs hoped he'd get over it some time soon.

 

It was now Hobb's turn to delay the talking. 

 

Toretto was getting impatient, “Who are waiting for?” 

  
  
Hobbs smirked, “My Second she will be along in a few ...”

  
“... Seconds. I’m here Sir.”

 

He smiled at her and then turned back to the group. “Right group. Riley Finn. Finn this is Toretto’s family.”   
  
She said very little but that was not really a shock. She said only, “Charmed.”

All Hobbs could think was the woman had stayed too long in London if  she was using Britishisms.  He didn’t care for pleasantries - he was here to catch the Shaw’s. 

He decided to bring everyone up to speed. “So thanks to Interpol...” He failed to keep the irony out of his voice, “...We now have a unique opportunity to catch the Shaw gang.”   
  
O’Conner was the one to ask, “How good is the intel?”  
  
Hobbs shrugged as it was a fair question, “We beat it out of him.”

 

O’Conner snorted, he’d guessed that but, “No. Not what I am asking. How likely is it that Shaw knows Interpol is laying a trap for him?”   
  
Finn wondered about Guide O'Conner.  She would have thought he would have objected on moral grounds. He hadn't in fact just moved onto the important details. He was a wildcard and one she would need to update the Shaw's on.  All she knew was what Hobbs had told her about him. 

She knew he was a friend of Toretto’s and a former Fed - it was in the way he carried himself. She didn’t get it - He was supposedly Sandburg’s pet project so why was he not doing more? Why was he not part of the council? Was being bonded that much of a difference?  
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Owen and Deckard had been leading this raid from the front. There was a laughable amount of security in front of the bank.  This would be a smash and grab - nowhere near as fun as the job in Moscow. 

 

“You ready?”   
  
Owen chose to ignore the clichéd response of, ‘born ready’.  He settled on a roll of his eyes and an aggravated. “Just go brother.”

  
Deckard turned giving him the half smirk smile that promised chaos. His put his mask on and went in to the bank, gun in hand. He needed a spot of violence to centre himself. He'd been vexed after his last interaction with the Sentinel centre. They had had the cheek to send him a simpering guide - who thought they would be his one and only. Not bloody likely. The Guide had  _run_ back to the centre with his metaphorical tail tucked betweens its legs.

 

“When are the cretins due?” Ebony asked over the radio - not that he needed one with his Sentinel hearing. His crew-member's disdain for anything law related coming through.

 

“Not until I trip the alarm,” Owen assured him. Interpol  really was clueless. They thought they had him trapped and he was using it as a smokescreen to hit another target.

  
  


*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The team were standing watching the Interpol operation unfold. Hobbs had told the commander that he was being stupid and pig-headed. He was told to go and wait outside the police cordon. Hobbs made a silent vow to make the man's life miserable. 

 

Toretto was staring intently at the small door - the informant was walking through. They had been told it was the only way in or out of the workshop.  He couldn't shake his bad feeling. “This is wrong.”   
  
Hobbs could only agree, “I know.”   
  
O’Conner was the one to snarl, “They are walking into a trap and they are too blind to see it.”

 

Hobbs rolled his eyes; O’Conner was preaching to the converted.  He could not believe the Commander had had the cheek to ask why O’Conner was near such a dangerous scene.  It was so sad that there was still some people with such an outdated sense of what being a Guide meant. He'd been sure that if the commander had carried on O'Conner would have put him on his ass. 

Hobbs could only say, “I pointed out to the Commander about the white noise generator. I made special mention of the fact none of the sentinels can hear what is being said.”

 

O’Conner snorted, “He would never like me ... I threaten him.”

 

Toretto rolled his eyes, “But you’re shielding?”

 

Hobbs eyes nearly bugged out at that comment. He had heard several of the officers speak about how strong a guide O’Conner was.  And this was him shielding!  Scary.   
  
It was not even five minutes before everything turned to shit. Hobbs watched the carnage, “Toretto what is happening?”  
  
Forget technology, Toretto would be faster. He saw O’Conner start to come into his own. There was chaos and dust all around him. The guide calmly stood in Toretto’s space. “You do this. Find them.”  
  
“I don’t know them!” Toretto hissed.

 

O’Conner looked sympathetic but he pushed on. “You will never forget Letty - find her, not him.”  
  
“The place is too big.” Toretto tried to reason.

 

“Ten seconds at a time. I will pull you back ... You know I will.” 

  
  
There was a look the two shared. It was one of those defining moments that would have had musical moments in the movies. All Hobbs could do was wait to see the result.

 

“We need to go that way they are knocking over the Interpol office and bank next to it!”

 

Hobbs was quick to get to his car but by the time he had it in gear. Toretto and his team were gone like the wind.

 

He could bitch but that was why he got them. He would use the radios to play catch up. He wished he had a camera to see Owen Shaw’s face when he finally caught up and realised he was the one being chased.  
  
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  
The cars were being chased and Owen was intrigued. These were not the standard police cut outs chasing from the police handbook.

Oh they were good. 

They were keeping up with his team so they had to be good. They were dogged in their pursuit. He could appreciate the challenge. He hated to be crass but winning was everything. He had learnt a long time ago to win by any means necessary.  
  
He picked up the radio, “Use the scramblers.”

 

Deckard growled out, “Fuck that I am going to bury them.”   
  
Owen sighed, his brother tended to think with his testosterone on occasion. “Not now. We need to get the other parts for the EMP not start a pissing match with the authorities.”

 

He checked in the rearview mirror to watch four of the cars flip. There were two now chasing them; he used his senses to get a feel for their chasers. He growled, one was a sentinel. How dare they enter London?  The Sentinel veered off suddenly chasing Letty’s car. Shaw shrugged his little sister was strong - she would survive or she wouldn’t.    
  
Right now he could only focus on the final pursuer. It was a strange situation - Owen was used to being the hunter - Not the hunted.

 

This one was different; he was a fierce Guide. He was entranced by the heartbeat. It was musical. If there was not such an urgent situation - he would have zoned on it.

  
“Who is that?”  
  
Deckard was shouting across the radio, “What are you flapping on about?”

 

Owen sometimes regretted working with his brother, “Smell ... hell listen. That!”

 

Deckard’s voice changed over the radio, it sounded softer, “Guide.”   
  
Oh hell no. Owen did not care, screw sibling love, “My Guide!”   
  
 _It never occurred to either that they should possibly ask the guide his thoughts._  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Letty was pissed as hell. She had not had a great time since waking up in the hospital but now she was livid. Owen had her helped get back on her feet after her crash but this was huge. “My Sentinel is alive!”

 

Owen sighed, knowing the gig was up. It was a perfect cover story whilst it lasted. He had known that it would only hold up as long as they never met again. In fairness he hadn’t known until well after he had started the lie that Dom was alive.  

It had gone too far and if it had been revealed - There was no doubt in his mind that Letty would have left.  The gang needed her natural driving skills, she had definitely got them out of a pinch in Moscow.  He'd had a photo made of the car embedded in the building - it had been a neat trick Letty had pulled.  

This was not good. She was frantic and he may not have empathic senses but she was livid. He tried to calm her down, knowing if she was truly mad then it was a pointless endeavour.  “How was I to know?”

 

He could see her suspicions were not allayed but she was calmer. She looked so lost as she asked, “What do I do?”

 

He looked up, he had no idea - his own mind was in turmoil right now. He and his brother had both found a guide that they felt was compatible but they had lost him! He had managed to disappear - it was a slight on all of their skills, not just their Sentinel skills.

 

“What do you want to do?” He asked, throwing the question back at her.

Letty looked for lack of a better word vulnerable, “He knew me.”

 

Owen looked up remembering to play nicely, “What do you want to do?”

She snorted in derision, replaying the scene in her mind. They had followed each other but when she stepped out of the car. She had freaked out. “I lit out of their like something was on fire. How could I forget a bond?”

 

_She had been driving and felt the pull. She hadn't known anything like it. This was not the time for mystical bullshit. She was on the clock! Still she had driven towards the pull and freaked out when she saw where it brought her. This was not just anyone. This was her Sentinel! He was the one chasing them. She'd panicked figuring it must be a trick._

 

Although if she was being honest - she had felt the hole inside her and assumed her Sentinel was dead in the same crash that had taken her memory.

Owen shrugged at her. “I have no answer for you. You were terribly injured Letty ... we were worried about your safety. It was why we wanted you to come to London.”

 

She sighed in frustration, “Now what? He is leading the crew chasing us!”

It was a good point but there was a whiff of plan forming in his mind. His first part was already in motion. He needed to know what made Hobb’s jackals run. Once he knew about them he could exploit their weakness. In his gut though he knew that Letty would be the key. Why not send her back to them for a little while. It would certainly lead to a few distractions for the group if nothing else.

 

“Go to him. You would be a lovely distraction.” Owen said tongue in cheek, knowing his brother wouldn’t be so charming about it.

 

Letty was not amused, “You would be okay with that? ... I thought this was all about the team.”

 

He had a plan definitely, “Don’t worry about the team ... I will handle them.”

“You sure?”

He could hear the uncertainty. Letty had only ever known him play big brother to her. It was the best way to get her on side, plus, if he was being honest. He loved the little spitfire. “Yes Letty and if you can get my guide here I would be grateful.”

 

She rocked up into his face, grinning in delight, “You have found them.”

“It was the blonde from last night.”

 

She kissed his cheek. “As you wish.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Owen watched her go and then went back into the other room where the rest of the crew was waiting. He could see they were waiting for him. He wanted to get proceedings started so he asked, “What do we have?”

 

“A bunch of would be criminals and wannabe racers,” was Ebony’s summary.

 

Owen tutted at him. It was an arrogant response that he needed to squash down. He chided them, none too gently, “No, not true. Those would be criminals and wannabe racers managed to take you and Vegh out.”

 

There was a truth there and the resounding silence he met - showed the truth of it.  Vegh smirked, “Well they were not too smart with their car choices.”

Owen shook his head, “Nope. The scramblers took care of that ... but that trick will work once. They were good and took too many of us out.”

 

A photo was thrown on the desk by Deckard, “This is Tej Parker, a technical whizz of more than just computers.”

 

Owen looked at Deckard knowing that he would have the most complete backgrounds. “The next one?”

“This is Roman Pearce. Criminal record for stealing cars. Long time friend of Brian O’Conner.”

 

Owen looked at him in interest hearing the guide’s name. They would get to him soon enough - he could be patient when the time called for it. “So who else in interesting?”

 

“Well you have the sweethearts Han and Giselle, a Sentinel-Gudie pair. He will race anything and she used to be Braga’s number 2.”

That got the group's interest. It was not like they didn’t know the name of Braga. “Nice friends.”

Deckard snorted in bemusement, “I haven’t got to the leaders of the group.”

Owen rolled his eyes, “Well don’t leave us hanging big brother,” he said with no small amount of sarcasm.

 

Deckard gave him a pointed look and if the rest of the gang was not there - They might have settled their argument in a different way. As it was, Deckard continued, “We have Sentinel Level 5 Dominic Toretto who is bonded to Letty Ortiz so someone screwed the pooch there.”

 

Owen hadn’t known this at the time. He’d been told by Braga that there was a level 5 guide in a coma and it would be a unique opportunity that he’d be stupid to ignore. He hadn’t.

 

“Where is Letty?” Deckard asked curiously.

 

Owen smirked, “Gone to find her Sentinel. All the better he be distracted if he is being sent after us.”

 

Ebony rolled his eyes, “You’re all heart. Now what about blondie because he kept up with us?” He couldn’t quite keep the awe out of his voice when he carried on, “He then eluded you and Deckard when you tried to chase him down.”

Deckard grunted, “He is Brian O’Conner, a Shaman Level Guide. He is the centre of so many rumours it is hard to know what is fact or fiction.”

There was disbelief in the group as they let the fact settle. “Shaman Level? Since when does Sandburg have a playmate?”

The comment came from Vegh who was very bitter about being unable to bond with either of the brothers. She had stayed and would play temporary guide - but she was never truly happy.

 

Deckard knew all of this and chose to ignore it, “Since he came online in an empathic event strong enough to bring LA to its knees.”

“That is some trauma,” was all Ebony could say, just trying to picture what event could cause that type of event.

Deckard grinned because this bit he had been able to confirm and it just made him like his future guide all the more. “Well his friend Dominic was about to be arrested. He had ended up with a gut wound from taking down Braga. He then watches as Toretto is carted off by his Feebie workbuddies, who had promised to let him go.”

“So he comes online and makes sure everyone feels it?”

“He was clearly having a bad day.” Owen tried to defend his guide.

 

“I like it.” He quickly assured the temperamental Sentinel.

Deckard snorted, “This is where things gets confusing .... Sandburg and Ellison step in. Toretto is released and O’Conner goes back to Cascade with them. He is not seen from or heard about for the next six months. When he returns he says nothing.”

“No Sentinel?”

Deckard shook his head, “Loose whispers from the Sentinel council hint at spirit walks with two animals present a Lynx and a Wolf.”

  
There was a resounding silence as the group tried to absorb the last comment. No one missed the two very visible (even to mundanes) spirit animals twirling around their Sentinels legs. Oh and the animals were ... 

 

A Lynx and a wolf.

 

 


	4. Act 3: Sibling Rivalry

**Act Three: Sibling Rivalry**

The Shaw crew scattered through their hideout. The gang was a well oiled machine and knew what needed to happen. After a few hours they would come back together with their plan for Spain. They knew when the convoy would be en route now they just needed to hit it. The convoy contained the last bit needed to build the electronic bomb.  If they sold the bomb it would give them enough to live off the grid. Well until the heat went off them. 

The trouble with waiting was the brothers needed to do something. There was a vicious staring match going on between them. It was obvious what this one was about. They usually settled their arguments with a sparring match.

It just so happened that they ended up with a disagreement every week. The others believed it was just a thinly veiled excuse to do what the hell they liked. There was an element of truth in their thinking but Owen would always deny it. 

In reality, it was the only way two strong Sentinels could work near each other. It was hard for two Alpha predators to work in the same tribe without letting off some steam in a healthy way. The Shaw way was to beat the crap out of each other. It worked for the two ex soldiers and they never whined about the result. 

Today there was an extra level of 'spice' to their sparring match. It was obvious by the fact their Spirit Guides were visible. The minute they had entered the work out space - They had started prowling the edge of the circle. 

They both had something the other coveted. Owen was not shy, “He is  _my_  guide.”

Deckard snorted in derision. His response was a devastating  combination of blows. The moves were designed to leave an opponent in a puddle of broken bones. As it was, Owen had the skill to survive it with little more than some heavy breathing. It just annoyed Deckard more. 

“I can keep him safer.”

 

“Oh really?" Owen goaded. "How?” He didn’t bother to hide his disbelief. There was no way in hell his brother would win with such pathetic arguments.

 

“I’m stronger and faster.”

 

Owen lifted an eyebrow in amusement. He didn't laugh as that would be over the top. He put a burst of speed on for his next attack as an answer. His brother had challenged his level of skill. It was just plain offensive. 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

“Your guide shot you?” Brian had to say it a loud. It was ridiculous and crazy. He was pretty sure Dom had made history. There was no cases of such a thing. A Guide and Sentinel are two halves of the same whole. So to shoot one would be to shoot yourself.

 

Dom looked at him, “You could try saying it with less laughter in your voice.”

Brian tried to look innocent but he was failing.  He held his hands up, “I’m sorry Bro its just I think you’ve made history.”

“Yeah yeah but what am I going to do?”

Brian stopped the silliness and comments. After all, he had managed to distract Dom whilst cleaning the bullet wound.  Miracles of miracles, Brian had done it without Dom zoning. 

 

He let Dom know he was serious. “We will make her remember you.”

 

“Just like that?” Dom asked. He couldn't hide the despair in his voice. His joy of finding Letty was giving way to confusion with the amnesia. 

Brian nodded as he was sure. “Yeah. Look Dom there was something amazing about you two. You were just so connected that you put most Sentinels to shame.”

He didn't hide his own wistfulness. He wanted his own Sentinel. He'd been chasing a deep connection since his crappy childhood. 

“I need her Brian.” It was the truest most honest statement Dom had said in years.

 

Brian stayed calm as there was no choice. He knew Dom was grounding himself while Letty was MIA. He knew what he had to do it was about time he played politics. 

“I know so that is why it is time I go play a game.”

Hobbs perked up. He could hear a potential plan forming and he was curious. “What are you going to do?”

 

Brian smirked, “Remind people that I am more than just a pretty face.”

“You need back up?”

It was a question that made Brian want to like Hobbs. He didn't try and lecture him. He didn't tell him to play nicely. He just asked if he needed back up. 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Brian could guess the Shaw's would use Letty as a way to lure him. If they were going to pull that trick - He wanted to put some assurances in play. As a result, he was forced to do something he hated. Play Politics.

The Sentinel Council had the nicest headquarters in London. If you looked at the building - It screamed old money. 

 

He didn't care. His main concern was Dom. He wished he could calm his brother in all but blood down. He wouldn't be enough though and he knew it. Dom needed Letty and that was how it should be.

 

As he stepped inside he made a decision. On the way over on the plane he had spoken to Blair. His mentor had asked him to do some investigations on his behalf. If he had chance, he was to investigate the London office. There was no way he would do so unless he hid his powers. So he pulled his powers inside his shields just like Blair had showed him. 

 

He walked up to the reception desk. He knew he looked like a tourist so played the part. A sunny smile on his face, he asked. “Hi I’m looking for the Director of the Centre.”

The brunette guide looked up and dismissed him. He sighed with annoyance. He’d not truly decided on how he was going to play this visit.  The disrespect just shown was enough to change his mind.   
  
So now he had a plan -  _Full on pissy Guide._

Slamming his hands on the desk he once again got her attention. “I’m Guide O’Conner. I need to see the Director and your Centre’s Lawyer immediately. There is an urgent situation we need to deal with.”

She finally looked up from her magazine. He was resisting the urge to rip it to pieces. Her response showed she was not quick to learn. 

“You are not even British or powerful. Why should I?”

Brian breathed deeply and counted backwards from ten. He had a policy about ass-kicking. If you asked for it - then he was obliged to deliver it.  

  
He wanted her to realise her arrogance. He knew the perfect way to do it. He decided to let go of his shield and let the guide get a ‘taste’ of his power. “When you make a judgement remember who named me as heir.”

She stuttered trying to get an apology out. The power was incredible. It was unrestrained - almost primal. If she had to describe it - he felt like a sentinel.  “I’m sorry I will get right on that.”

  
She didn’t want to waste any time. She pressed the alarm to bring the director immediately. If she was honest. She would have done anything to get out of his presence immediately. 

  
Brian rolled his eyes at the officious man who came out. If he was hoping to intimidate him then he had a long way to go. Brian brushed any potential posturing by the way side. He greeted him cordially per the guide traditions. 

“I have a situation. You have a Guide in London Letty Ortiz. I know her Sentinel is here. Joyous she is alive.”

The director was not smart enough to hide his confusion. “Then what is the problem?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, as it was not such a simple question as people assumed. “Well she has amnesia and has been pulled into a Sentinel-led gang. Oh, and I think one of the brothers may just be my match.”

The Director’s eyes bugged out! He knew the gang in question. He was hassled by the local authoriries almost weekly about Deckard and Owen Shaw. The Guide had brought with him more than a few problems. He gasped out in shock. “You mean to say ... you think one of the Shaw brother’s may be your match?”

Brian nodded. He was unwilling to go into any further details. His shields were messy since the chase last night. He would not talk about it until he spoke to them.

The Director was still pale, “I’m not sure what we can do for you?”

_Brian really did love an opening so simple and obvious so he explained._

 

  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Brian walked into the hideout following Letty. He was still shocked by  the deal he'd struck. It was quite a bargain. The Council's supported him in meeting the Shaws. What it meant was he couldn't be forced to reveal the location. 

Hobbs was spitting. It didn't matter though as the Sentinel-Guide bond was law. 

Letty had been bold and come to them. She had told them the conditions by which Shaw would let her come back to Dom. Owen would let her go if Brian agreed to a 'matching' meeting. It was a painful party where unbonded people went in a hope of the finding their bonded pair.

Tej had been uneasy. Roman was loud but told him good luck. Oh, and not to share any details of the bonding. Han and Giselle had supported him offering to guard their nesting area. Dom was mad with him but Brian had brushed it off. His brother needed his Guide and Brian could get her back. 

  
In his mind there was no contest. 

 

This was why he was right now walking through the Shaw hide out. Letty greeted a big guy. Brian was guessing the guy was in the team for his muscles. Letty wasn't scared by him. She just asked him the only question she wanted to know.“Where are they?”

There was no doubt who  _they_  were. Muscles snorted and pointed to a room on the side. “Duking out in the ring!”

Letty rolled her eyes in annoyance. Brian was sure she was muttering something under her breath. He caught comments about testosterone poisoning being doubly harmful in Sentinels.

 

Brian snickered, “Is it that bad?”

She smiled sweetly, “You forget blondie. It is you they both want.”

 

His head snapped to the combined whisper, almost in awe,  _“Guide.”_

 

This could not be happening but he could already feel the pull,  _"Sentinels."_


	5. Act 4: Special Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a unique bonding takes place!

**Act Four - A Special Snowflake**

 

Brian thought the entire universe was against him at this point. It had to be because this was ridiculous! It is one of the most sacrosanct rules - each Sentinel has a Guide out there who is their perfect other half. When they meet there is the urge to bond.

 

All people knew this - they taught it in schools so even mundanes understood.

 

So why oh why did he have two sentinels both saying that he was theirs?

 

Oh, but he felt the pull in his heart too. He didn't get it but he was theirs too. Oh yeah, emphasis on the  _plural_.

 

Letty was tense next to him. "Brian?"

 

"It's alright Letty, go." Brian assured her but not feeling reassured himself.

 

She scurried out of the training room.  She was shielding pretty tightly to protect herself. She had been since meeting Dom again but the sexual tension in that room was explosive. She didn't like doing it as she did not want to leave Brian without backup. She knew what was about to happen and it could go badly if there was someone who was deemed a threat.

 

Owen and Deckard stalked forward, looking every inch the apex predators that they were. Only Brian didn't feel like prey. If he was eaten it was going to be in a good,  _ **fun**_  way.

 

Brian didn't know if it was deliberate but they both went for each side. He was buffered on both sides, the guide in a sentinel sandwich.

 

 _"Ours."_ The elder Shaw said.

 

Owen nodded, " _All ours."_

 

If Brian wasn't starting to fall prey to the bonding ritual. He would have probably said something sassy. All he could say was,  _“Yours.”_    
  
He had fought so hard to build up shields that would protect him from all the noise generated by people. It took time around people before he would even consider loosening his shield.  Yet he was starting to loosen it here almost immediately. It was crazy.

 

“Do it.” Owen whispered,

 

“You’ll keep me safe.” Brian asked unsure. He was still not quite able to completely let go of his shields. His instincts were too strong.   
  
Deckard chuckled, “No one would ever get past both of us ... not that you need a rescuer. We’ll just convince you.”  
  


All knew the time for words was over. They moved closer. Hands were roving, Brian knew what was happening his Sentinels were mapping out touch. They were making a full imprint on him at the same time. If he’d able to spare a second he would have seen the Wolf and the Lynx weave around his own shiny arctic wolf.

 

Brian may be getting ready to bond but that didn’t mean he had lost his mind. “Damn straight.”

 

Deckard grinned hearing the moan he pulled from their Guide. It was enough to make Owen glare at him. They were still competitive even now. He was starting to rut against his Guide’s ass as the instinct to bond took over. It was only the desire to make it good stopping him from giving into temptation.

 

He saw Brian roll his eyes, even as he arched into the next touch. Owen joined in, he watched as his brother covered Brian’s front. His nimble fingers mapping out Brian's hips. He couldn't resist sweeping his fingers over the taut stomach. He moved on to twirling his fingers around sensitive nipples. 

 

It was becoming a competition between them. They wanted to see who could pull the most obscene moan from their Guide’s lips.  As each sound was sweet as honey. It was pulling their instincts on ever further.

 

Brian must have sensed it as he gasped out, “Don’t fight.”

  
“No fight guide.” Deckard was quick to assure him.

 

Owen whose hands were sweeping over the v of his hips was quick to assure him. “We have much more fun things in mind ... Can I taste?”  
  
Brian nodded. Him and speech were on the outs right now. His two Sentinels were just too distracting. He bucked hard when Owen delved down to take his cock his mouth. It was heat and his senses overloaded as Deckard tasted his ass too. He didn’t remember losing his clothes but he was glad for it. The tongue was pushing inside him, loosening him up as Owen was relaxing him further. He didn’t know whether to push forward, or backwards.  He was on edge and knew it would not take too much. “More. So close.”  
  
It was the wrong thing to say as both of them pulled away, even if they were still in skin contact. So as not to stress him out, with his shields this thin. He was relying on his Sentinels to keep him mentally safe. If his walls crashed then he would be receiving everyone’s mental profile. It could be as far as the entire London area if Sandberg had been right about his abilities.

 

“Not yet.” Was all Deckard said.  
  


Brian didn’t play fair. He needed to cum. He let all of his feelings pour out, leaking through his shields. Anyone sensitive within a 50 mile radius was going to be happy. Brian didn't care right now. His priorities were a little narrow at the moment.  
  
“Shit.” Owen bucked forward, in wanton need. He was grinding his hard on against Brian’s. “You are a demanding little guide.”  
  
Brian was whining in need but gasped out, “Less of the little.” He knew that all the books were like the Guide should lie back and think of England. He was not into that - sex was about satisfaction all round. 

He would be an equal, accepting nothing less. What he wanted was to start to drive his Sentinel’s out of their minds. He slowly grasped both of their hard cock’s, jacking them slowly. This was bonding at its finest and to be savoured.

 

He felt the desire in both of his Sentinel’s. Their mental shields were merging ready for the bond to snap into place. He could feel their satisfaction and smugness in landing him. He was feeling pretty good about life too right now.  He smirked, “I want these in me.”  
  
They needed lube.

 

“Pocket.” Brian gasped out, it was a good job that he liked to be prepared. He had no idea why had had started to carry it around but he was glad for it. Just as he handed it over, he was gently lowered to the floor.

 

Owen and Deckard came to a silent agreement and both used one lubed finger in preparing the guide. It was together - they were a triad, no one to be left behind.

 

Brian gasped, at the sensation. His body arching off the floor, he had not had sex since coming online.  It was too much. He was going to go out of his mind. “More.”  
  
“It will hurt you.”  
  
Brian was running on too many hormones. “Won’t. Want you both.”  
  
Wow.

 

They didn’t need to think about it. They would stretch him so he could accept it. They would not hurt their Guide.

 

Brian groaned. He was rocking on three digits as he listened to  filthy encouragement.  “That’s it. Work it.”   
  
“You look so fucking hot.” Deckard grunted.   
  
“Don’t care ... Want you to fuck me.” Was Brian's gasped out reply. He was struggling to string a sentence together.   
  
Deckard was not sentimental but this was not fucking, “No. We will bond with you.”  
  


Brian eyes snapped open, he felt a fourth digit slide in but he was so relaxed he would have accepted more. “Bond faster.”  
  


“So impatient.”

 

Brian smiled sweetly as he demanded. “Quickly or I will find someone who will!”   
  
It was a challenge and one that the Sentinel’s were helpless to resist. It was because they knew they would not last long.  They growled. “Ours.”  
  
“Prove it!” Brian hissed. He needed to know that they were strong enough to handle all of him.

 

They entered him quickly, together, in one long slow stroke.

 

He hissed feeling like he was being split wide open. He was both physically and mentally doing that. He could feel the support of his Sentinels and cast the shield around them to support all of them.

 

They had waited for a nod. He was impressed even in the midst of a bonding rut - they wanted to make him safe. 

“I’m not made of China.” Brian sassed them.  
  
It would not last long. He was so full. He could feel both cocks stuffed inside of him. He was making his own mental imprint. There would be nowhere they could go where he would not follow. It was time. He had accepted and bonded himself to them both.  _“Sentinels.”_

 

_“Guide.”_

The Bond snapped into place.  
  
They collapsed in a heap. They were uncaring of the mess and the smell of  **them.** Itjust made their sentinel sides purr, or, that could be the wolves and the lynx all curled up in a content puppy pile.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

There was a ripple in the air; it was almost tangible how thick it was and even the mundanes in the crew felt it. The crew felt the bond snap into place with a shiver. It left them with such a good feeling that even the non smokers wanted one for satisfaction.

 

The crew poked their head around the door. It was enough. If it had been any other three people, they may have made a comment about how cute the puppy pile was. As it was -  _They were not stupid_.  It was clear that their leaders had claimed their Guide and not one of them would challenge them. On the grounds they liked breathing way too much to try it.

 

Vegh shrugged, she knew of the Guide and could accept it. “He won’t slow us down.”  
  
“He is a Fed.”

 

Vegh snickered, “One who brought LA to its knees in the Guide equivalent of a tantrum. All because  his bosses tried to screw over his criminal Sentinel best friend.”   
  
Ebony was confused, “So he is a Fed on our side?”   
  
Vegh shook her head, she had took one look at the scene in the training room. Brian was Owen and Deckard’s - the only trouble was they were Brian’s in return. She knew this was going to change the group in many different ways.

  
_The only question was how?_


	6. Act 5: Fun in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do things settle?

**Act Five: Fun in London**

  
  


Over in Hobbs’ headquarters, there was definitely no bonding going on. Instead there was war planning going on.  The crew had snatched the piece they needed from Interpol. Hobbs had known that Interpol were falling for a trap when it came to Owen Shaw. Even he had failed to see the complexity of the trap until it was too late.

In Hobbs' mind there was only one shiny silver lining to the whole FUBAR. Toretto and O’Conner had managed to keep up with Shaw's crew and threw a wrench in the works. He wished he could have seen either Shaw’s face when he realised the pursuers were not regular cops. 

Toretto asked yet again,  “Where is Brian?”    
  
Hobbs shrugged, the last he knew he had gone off to meet the Shaw’s so he could extricate Letty from the group. He was not too happy with the plan but there was little he could do to argue it when O’Conner had agreed. Crazy fool. He was just holding at hope that something good would come of it. O'Conner may be able to use his skills to gain an insight into their plan or location. Right now Hobbs would take either.

 

“Meeting the Shaw’s.”   
  
Rome was stunned, “We’re okay with that?”  
  
Dom growled as he did not like the insinuation. He knew that Rome was a long time friend of Brian’s but Brian was his best friend. He had not liked the way Brian had volunteered to go and meet the Shaws. He'd done it without a backward glance. It was killing Dome because he knew that he was the reason he was going. Brian knew what it was doing to him to not have Letty by his side. 

Dom just wished there was another way.

 

“It was Brian’s choice and he wasn’t listening to anyone.” The  _even me_ wasn't said but heard by everyone.

 

If the big guys were okay with it then there was little Rome could do.  He shrugged it off but he still was unhappy.  “So what now?”  
  
Hobbs showed them a route outlined on a map, split screened with a fancy weapon.  “This is the latest in technologies. It can be a regular bomb or flip a few switches. It converts into an  EMP.”   
  
Tej sighed, “The switch they stole from Interpol?”    
  
Hobbs nodded, “Yeah that will be the one they stole last night. We need to protect the convoy while it is enroute to Spain’s NATO base.”   
  
Dom grinned, all boyish charm, “Then we are going to need better cars.”   
  
Luke couldn’t agree more, “Whatever you need.”  
  
Tej shook his head, “I got this.”

 

Hobbs looked to his second Riley - asking without saying a word did she know what this was about. She didn’t as she shook her head. Her mind was elsewhere and she was having to shield mentally so no one would pick up on her deception.

  
She played clueless, “No idea Sir.”  
  
She desperately wanted the crew to get in contact with her. She was exhausted and annoyed. Surely there was no reason for her to stay here any longer? In that moment there was a ripple which flowed through the air.  She saw the sensitives amongst the group shiver. She had no clue what had happened but she was guessing it was something Sentinel related.

 

“What?”   
  
Giselle, who was a rare Female Sentinel, was the one to answer Hobbs.  “Someone very powerful has just bonded. It is very  _distracting.”_

 

“Distracting? ... I just feel like I got laid in the best possible way.” Rome snickered. He knew what had happened. His brother had found his Sentinel.

 

“Well who is it?” Hobbs was asking, figuring at least one of this crew knew enough to answer the question. It was not that big a community that gossip wasn’t rife.

 

Tej was sure that if there was anyone who could cause this much trouble just by bonding it was Brian. He didn’t know why; he could just guess it was him.

 

An answer came from the doorway, “Buster is all grown up and bonded to two Sentinels.”

 

Dom was at her side in seconds. He wasn’t sure he would ever see her again and now that she was here of her own volition. He took her hand in his own. It was such a simple thing and seeing her acceptance of it - he started to stretch his senses out. It was incredible the difference in his levels between how he had been using his senses without Letty.

 

He revelled in the renewal and the acceptance of the bond. Still a stray thought crossed his mind, “Two?”   
  
Letty nodded, not quite sure how to break it to the team. She knew they were in London with the sheer intention of stopping the two now newly bonded sentinels.

 

Hobbs could tell from her expression he was not going to like her answer, “Out with it.”  He was so sick of this whole mission he just wanted to put it behind him. All he wanted to do was go back to LA and see his daughter.  
  
Ortiz huffed at him, clearly not liking the demand.

  
All she said was, “Out with what?”

 

The look on his face was a bad enough bitch face that he’d been known to make Marines cry. All Letty Ortiz did in response was smirk at him, letting him know that she was singularly unamused with him.

 

Letty figured she was being polite by not laughing in his face.  If he thought he was intimidating then he should try working with the wonder brothers.

 

He asked again so she could see first hand his stubborn nature. “Who are the lucky Sentinels?”   
  
She mentally debated whether it was worth hiding the information. The answer was negative. It was not like there wouldn’t be an announcement soon enough.

 

“Well it is ...”  
  
 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Brian awoke slowly and couldn’t help but just luxuriate in his senses. He had always known that his guide senses would improve with coming online but this stunning. It was the difference between normal television and 3D surround sound. The bond was in its infancy. Brian knew they would need the nesting period to solidify it. He was just thinking about his senses would be like afterwards.

 

As he awoke he immediately he knew his two sentinels were safe, secure and content; they were also a lot smug. He didn’t mind as he was feeling all those things and more. He didn’t want to leave this room as the real world was out there. He knew it would be difficult navigating the mess they would have to deal with. Brian also was taking an empathic imprint of the crew. He was subconsciously treating them; like they were the tribe and thus to be protected. He could feel that some were bemused; others happy and a few unsure of themselves and all were horny. All in all; it was to be expected. No one could predict what would happen when a bonding finished.

 

Owen woke up as soon as he felt the change in him from sleep to consciousness.  “Why are you amused Brian?”   
  
“Your crew is a bunch of immature children.”   
  
Owen said nothing as he employed them on their skills not their mental ages. He knew Brian wasn’t wrong. “You may be right but they are  _our_ crew now.”

 

Brian just nodded and smiled stiffly - This was just plain awkward.  “We need to talk about that.”   
  
Owen shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss kiss against his anxious guide. “Relax Brian we know.”   
  
For once, the cool customer and infamous undercover agent looked vulnerable and anxious. “You know?”  
  
Deckard snorted, “We know that Hobbs managed to get Toretto to come to London to try and catch us. We liked the plan it was bold for a Fed.”  
  
Brian rolled onto his front so that he was facing his Sentinel’s. He was trying to gauge why they were still so calm. He knew there was a plan to capture them - that he was apart of it and they were relaxed. He didn’t think any sex was that good.

 

“You approve of a plan that could see you caught?” He tried hard not to start laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He was bonded to crazy Sentinels!   
  
Deckard was definitely laughing at him - he could feel the vibrations in his front.  “If he could catch us ...  maybe. Although I definitely wouldn’t mind some of you driving for us.”   
  
Brian rolled his eyes, “You shouldn’t say that aloud.”  
  
“Who is going to tell?” Deckard asked as he started to twirl a finger around his nipple. It had never been a hotspot for him until now. No, it was his Sentinels cheating. He felt lust flooding the bond and he was helpless to do anything but respond. It would be his story and he was sticking to it.

 

“I can’t think.” He said in true sex inspired honesty.  
  
Owen was smirking at him as he joined in the same attack. “You can.”  
  
He doubted it. His mind had reduced down to base needs to want, to take and to have.  “More!”  
  
Deckard and Owen were able to play nicely and for once there was no competition. They both needed to make their guide feel good. It was a lingering insecurity that their Guide would disappear back to America. It would not be for long as they would chase him down. It was just a lingering fear that they would not be good enough.

 

Brian could feel it and gripped both of them by their hardening cocks. He jacked them slowly, wanting to take control and make sure their bond was solid. He could not believe his Sentinels would ever be the type to be insecure.  “You are my Sentinels.”

 

“Our guide,” was the answering affirmation.

 

He didn’t grin but he was delighted to see the way they kept thrusting, trying to get him to increase the pace. He was keeping it maddingly slow. He wanted them to feel his love for them. It may be too soon for most but that was the nature of the Sentinel-Guide bond. They were made for each other so how could he not love them?

 

He used the Guide voice to calm them down., delaying the pleasure a little bit longer. He wanted it to last as long as he could so when they all fell over the edge - it would be all the sweeter. “Ah ah ah, you need to dial back your sense dial. You will zone and my ego won’t survive.”   
  
Owen could not handle their guide being so sassy when he couldn’t focus. He pulled him closer and gave him a bruising kiss.  “Just want to take it all in.” He confessed.  
  
He flushed at that; it was a high compliment. He grinned flirtatiously as he promised, “You can take me in, anytime you want.”

 

Deckard grunted, “Can we take you?”   
  
Brian’s breath hitched. He knew what he wanted, he wanted both of them. At the same time like last time but he was not sure he could take both of them in his ass again so soon.  “Let me suck you.”  
He begged.

  
There was never going to be a time when Deckard would refuse such a request. He struggled not to zone on the sight before him. His Guide showing amazing agility, gave him an impish grin before swallowing him whole.     
  
“Fucking hell!” He gasped out as he arched off the mat.

 

Owen was laughing even as he reached for some lube. He loved the fact there was no shy bone in Brian’s body. He had just immediately gone for the prize he wanted. His tongue twirled around his rock hard member. He started to bob up and down, like Deckard was the best dessert out.    
  
He could see that Deckard was just as delighted by Brian. His eyes were blown out and clearly all focussed on the sight of their Guide sucking him down. He wished he could see the obscene grin he was sure Brian was sporting. Still, he had his own prize. He carefully pulled Brian’s ass apart to see his secret entrance. He leant forward, eager to taste. He could taste cum from last night but it was adding to the experience. The Sentinel in him was preening, there was the primal side of marking their guide.

 

The bond was enough to warn other Sentinels away but it was so much more fun. He licked all around the secret hole, revelling in the full groans he plucked from his guide. He admired the way he just gave himself up to the pleasure of the moment.

 

Deckard was the only who could talk, as his mouth was not otherwise occupied, “You look stunning. So wanton. So debauched. Our guide. Just letting us take you apart bit by bit.” He was in awe and didn’t bother hiding it. “So trusting and OURS!”  
  
He had wanted to make it last but could not any longer. He was stunned as the Guide pulled him closer and swallowed him whole as came down his throat. Owen was hard just watching it. He wanted to bury himself deep in Brian.

  
“Do it.” Brian gasped out.

 

Deckard added, “Yeah. Fuck him for the both of us.”  
  
It was never going to last long. They were too keyed up and the bond to new. He collapsed when both of them fell over the edge at the same time.  It didn’t matter that they were still on the training mats. He doubted they would be moving from here anytime soon.  Deckard heard a knock at the door. He growled loudly making it known that he would not tolerate anyone coming too close just yet.

 

It was Ebony from the scent wafting through the door. He shoved several things through the door and closed it. You didn’t need to be a Sentinel to hear the loud snick of the lock turning.  He settled again, next to his brother and their Guide.   
  


He was too happy to give a shit about any stupid weapon. If anyone had a problem he would drop them wrapped up in a bow for Inspector Lestrade. He owed the guy for all the grief he’d caused the copper.

 

Brian opened one eye, “Stop thinking so much. Sleep now. Food and sex later.”   
  
He snorted, “As you say Guide.”   
  
Who was he to argue with priorities when they were so simple and agreeable?

  
  
  
  
****


	7. Epilogue: A new State of Affairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end and the beginning ...

**Epilogue: A New State of affairs**

 

Hobbs had a sinking feeling. “Two Sentinels?”   
  
Letty nodded, the smirk evident on her face. She was wondering just how long she could drag this conversation out. The only thing stopping her was she knew Brian’s family was even more eager to know than Hobbs. “Yes that is correct.”

 

Dom was the one to piece some things together and he started to laugh. Brian had never known what to make of the two spirit guides in his spirit walks. Brian had always thought it was because there would be two possible perfect matches for him. Dom doubted anyone had thought it could be that there were two Sentinels who’d be his perfect match.

 

“Well the buster has always liked to break the rules.”   
He was not sure he liked the idea of the Shaw's as Brian's Sentinels. Still he would have to assume that if they were good matches for Brian then they were okay people.   
  


Hobbs was not taking this as well as Toretto. He asked with a huff, “How bad is this going to ruin my day?”

 

Letty shrugged, “The case will be closed immediately. The council will not allow the Alpha Triad of London to be arrested.”  
  


She knew it would burn for the Agent - the crew would escape justice. The trouble is no matter what crimes were committed before the bonding - it would be wiped clean now. Once they bonded then Brian became a part of them mentally. It would be unfair to punish him for his Sentinels’ crimes.

  
“They are that strong?” Hobbs had to ask.    
  
Letty snorted, “You saw how the sensitive couples reacted to the bonding.”   
  
Hobbs had immediately switched over to the news channel. The report stated that details were unknown. An academic suggested that there had been a powerful bonding. When asked about what it meant the commentator caused quite a stir.

 

" _Soon they will introduce the Sentinel-Guide pair of London."_

  
.  “You are saying that O’Conner has bonded to both Shaw brothers at the same time?” Hobbs asked trying to wrap his head around it.   
  
Letty shrugged as she couldn’t comment on how happy they were. Actually no that would be a lie. The feedback was one of overwhelming satisfaction, love and need. “That is correct.”   
  


Luke knew that Toretto was the only one who could keep up with his thought processes in that moment. He was feeling so many things all at once; there was anger; annoyance; resignation. Finally there was the last feeling one of overwhelming humour.  In fact, he sat back and started to laugh.

 

Hobbs knew the Shaws' would not enjoy their new responsibilities. It was not quite justice but there would be enough poetic justice - he could sleep at night. He was done with this place. He wanted to go home and hug his daughter.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The Shaw crew had realised that things were going to change dramatically for them. Deckard and Owen bonding meant they had to accept their responsibilities. Vegh knew with their power levels they would be the leaders of all Sentinels and Guides in the country. There was no way there was anyone in England who could challenge them on a power level.

 

Ebony broke the silence, sighing, “No more fun times?”   
  
Vegh snickered, “You will have to get an honest job. Won’t that be fun?”  
  
He looked clueless, “What is one of them?”  
  
The sad thing was she was sure he had no clue. It was definitely not all sarcasm. She could remember being honest once - it had been the worst two minutes of her life.

 

“Do you think they will ever come up for air?”  He asked sarcasm running wild.   
  
She didn’t know and she was not stupid enough to go ask, “You want to go and ask?”  
  
He shook his head vehemently. He had been the one to put the supplies behind the door. He had heard the growl and it had been the scariest moment in his life. He was sure Deckard was going to come and charge him down. 

Ebony knew what happened when the elder Shaw set his sights on you. You died. The Government had paid a great deal of money to ensure so and he had never let his skills go rusty.

  
There was a knock on the door, the outside door. Vegh looked to Ebony who was pulling the outside camera up. She wanted to know who knew the entrance to the super secret hide-out. “Is that?”

 

He whispered, “Fuck me.”   
  
The curly haired one grinned, looking directly at the camera. He added cheekily, “You are not my type and my Sentinel is the jealous type.”   
  
So yeah she was right. There was Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandburg outside their door. This was one of the times being second in charge sucked. She had no choice but to say, 

“Why don’t you come inside?”   
  
Dr Sandburg nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you.”   
  
The crew had scurried off to their own areas meaning she was left to deal with their guests. She was grateful that Ebony was man enough to stay with her. She remembered her manners, 

“How can I help you?”

  
Sandburg grinned, all infectious and cute. She had always assumed she was way too jaded to smile. She was wrong. Damn guides, they were better than Prozac. 

“I want to congratulate the happy trio.”  
  
Ebony snorted, “All I got was a growl a few hours ago.”

 

Jim chuckled, “You walked close to two dangerous nesting Sentinels. You should be grateful that they like you.”   
  
Ebony was not convinced, “That was them liking me?”  
  
“Well you still have your head don’t you?” Ellison asked deadpan.

 

Well put like that Ebony could see the man's point. Blair was glad that his friend had found his Sentinels. Brian had managed a neat solution for what was fast becoming a nightmare for the Sentinel Council. Sentinels were good for the community; they protect the community. The Shaws had been playing fast and loose since being kicked out by the Armed Forces.

Sandburg knew there was only one way to get this conversation started. He hollered, “Brian quit fucking around and get out here!”   
  


Ellison shook his head in bemusement seeing the shock on the crews face. His guide never did follow peoples expectations of him. “I think you shocked them Chief.” 

  
Blair grinned back at his Sentinel clearly unrepentant, “Oh well.”

 

It took a few minutes but all three of them emerged from their little den. Wow. Just fucked was a good look on the Guide. Blair had to laugh, “Well you have definitely cured your drought.”   
  
Brian rolled his eyes as the smugness was back. “Their egos don’t need any help.”   
  
Jim smirked, “It will be their stress levels you will have to manage.”

 

Brian's confusion was reigning supreme right now. He was still adjusting to the fact his whole world was changing. He was not regretting a moment of it. There was no denying that a lot of things would change, like for example, he would not be going back to America. 

Brian shrugged,  “I think I will manage just fine.”   
  
Blair could feel just how relaxed his friend was, “I am not sure who is helping who but it is working. Remember you have to lead London between all the sex.”  
  


Brian shook his head seeing everyone's shock. Brian was used to the delightful way the respected guide could make everyone blush. He added astutely, 

“You didn’t come all the way over to congratulate me on getting laid.”   
  
Blair smirked, “No dear it was to congratulate you on joining the Council.”

 

It struck him in that moment that he had truly bonded. Oh shit, they were going to have to behave and be all respectful as the press would be down their necks.

 

He just knew that his family were laughing at him.

  
It was a brave new world.


End file.
